The Feeling's Mutual
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Maybe high school will prove too much for Misty? What with the jerk who has a thing for herself, her 'in denial' friends, and her     totally drop-dead gorgeous, yet slightly dense best friend. But as the disco approaches, someone wants revenge pad aam da
1. A New Face, A New Friend, A New Secret

The Feeling's Mutual

Hey guys!

After receiving my latest review! Dun, dun, dun! I decided after I was asked whether I would be doing an aaml high school fic, well, pokemonstories-crazy, your wish is my command!

Plus, if anybody DOESN'T like contestshipping, or Ikarishipping. Then PLEASE do not, ask me to do a ship of a story I do NOT like,) yes, I am talking mainly to you. PearlshipperBrett...)

Well, without further redo, let's begin!

Ash growled.

He hated, English.

It was.

Boring.

Unexciting…

Boring…

Useless.

Boring…

Suddenly, Ash was aroused from his bored daydream and brought back to the somewhat, shall we say, "boring" lesson.

A paper airplane had landed on his wooden desk.

Gingerly, Ash opened it, "R U going 2 the disco?"

Ash looked up and caught Drew's equally bored gaze.

He nodded. While Drew shook his head.

The disco.

Ash groaned.

It happened EVERY single year.

It was where, boys had to dress fancy and dance with girls they didn't even remotely like…

"Could you tell me the difference between a Verb and an abstract noun then? Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash shook his head panicking,

"Uh, well, I…" Just as Ash thought he was done for. The door opened as Mrs Ward was interrupted from her "hugely" exciting English lesson.

"Uh, Mrs Ward? There's a new student joining and she will be in your English set." The head teacher spoke up to the other pupils.

"This term, we will be having a new student join us; I hope you will all be kind to her. Please welcome, Misty Waterflower!"

Everybody turned to face their new accomplice.

Ash did a double take and nearly fell off his seat when he saw her.

Misty. She had big, round, teal coloured eyes, stunning red hair, and pale skin.

Misty shuffled nervously in the doorway as Ash and the others continued to gaze at her.

Mrs Ward ushered Misty in.

"Right, Misty… you can sit…"

Ash still, found himself entranced in her. Momentarily, Misty glanced terrified around the class room, hoping to find one happy face that she could refer to…

When she locked eyes with a boy, about her age, he had curious chocolate eyes, and raven and ebony locks, which were all tussled and ruffled, like he couldn't be bothered to brush his hair, but did when told so…

Ash flashed her a smile, making Misty blush.

They both were bought back to hear Mrs Ward say.

"Well, I think I'll stick you with, Mr Ketchum, he will guide you all round the school and tell you everything you could possibly want to know."

Ash half-groaned inside.

Misty half-heartedly shuffled towards Ash's desk, before plonking herself into the seat next to him, edging away towards the edge of the table.

Ash looked away, as the lesson commenced, Drew's gaze caught his own.

Ash glared at Drew's teasing gloat.

Finally, the lesson ended.

As Ash made his way back from his locker, he spotted the new girl. Misty. She was sat in a corner. Petting something…

As Ash grew curiously closer, he saw that it was a yellow creature.

Ash's eyes opened wide as he spotted the forbidden pokémon, didn't she know! They weren't allowed in school!

"Chaa…" The pokémon chirped, as she scratched it tenderly behind its ear.

"You do know that pokémon are banned at school, don't you?" A familiar voice for Ash sneered.

Gary.

Great.

The girl turned shocked, trying to conceal any evidence that she had been breeching school rules.

"I... I…" Misty stuttered.

"You're not allowed pokémon in school, it's strictly forbidden."

Misty listened.

"Besides, even if we were allowed them, I don't expect they'd let you bring that thing, well, not even if you had given it a decent bath, it's filthy…"

Ash's palms grew sweaty.

However, Ash was pleasantly surprised when the girl did not back down. Instead, glared, angrily at Gary.

"Nobody talks about my pokémon like that." She snapped back.

The little Pikachu his inside her jumper, cowering.

Ash sniggered, Gary looked quite surprised.

"Well, you wouldn't want me to have to battle you?" Gary smirked.

However, Misty only smiled, "If anything Mr. Oak I should expect you of all losers to at least TRY and make a good impression with new students,"

Gary stared completely taken aback...

"No, I didn't think so… So, are you gonna DOB on the new girl? Or are you gonna leave before I have to remind you that this is an ELECTRIC pokémon? Hmm?" Misty smiled pretentiously, obviously crawling under Oak's irritable skin.

"Humph! Well, I guess I could let you off this one time…" Gary smirked falsely, while keeping a close watch on the small, slightly electrifying Pikachu, clinging to the newbie's side.

"Well, smell ya later!" He smirked, before briskly taking off, down the corridor in a huff, he passed Ash sniggering.

Ash had tried to sneak away but Oak had him by the collar against the wall,

"What's so funny Ketchum? Wanna share the joke with me?" Gary sneered.

Ash just clung on, slightly terrified.

Then he remembered that he and the Ketchum loser were in a bustling corridor full of students.

Gary dropped Ash, and skulked off, huffily.

May dropped her books on Drew's head as he reached down towards his lower locker.

"Ouch! What was that for! Huh? May…" Drew sat up, slightly dazed, before he spotted Ash.

"YOU ESCAPED GARY!" May screamed.

Causing Dawn to drop her sandwich on Max's head.

All of his friends crowded round Ash, he just managed to get a glimpse of Misty scurrying off, Pikachu in tow…

That the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!

AND REVIEW!

THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ONLY JUST STARTED GETTING MORE REVIEWS THAN MOI!

I know… (sob, sob…)


	2. The Challenge

The Feeling's Mutual

Part two!

I know…

I am going to continue, I know I always say that, but, I a beginning to think that more than just best friends, is going to soon, draw to a close…

OBVIOOUSLY NOT WITHOUT IT BEING COMPLETED FIRST!

I mean, don't get me wrong, I was reading this AMAZING story called Phantom by an author called PinkFalcon, and I mean, I ploughed through that story, the best one yet!

And, I get to chapter eighteen and, guess what.

No final chapter…

I was so mad and annoyed that I sent a rant and rave review to him, questioning the reason WHY his story hadn't yet drawn to a close.

Wanna know what he said?  
N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

Yup that's right NOTHING!

If you are reading this (unlikely but) PinkFalcon, I am now BEGGING you, complete de story! Of course you should all still check it out, as it is known as one of the best fanfics ever, though I can't see how, since it's not even concluded yet… but anyways!

Enjoy!

As Ash sat through his history lesson, he wondered whether that newbie knew where she was supposed to go.

Kicking back, Ash shot a glance at Drew, who was busy doodling on his history file.

Finally, after the trauma of a history essay, it was time for lunch…

Misty peeked at all the different tables, before gathering up the courage to approach a table full of girls with low cut tops and blonde hairstyles.

"Um, excuse me…" she started…

"Don't even think about talking to me, if you do it again, I'll kill you." The girl warned.

Misty, shocked and terrified backed off hastily, before smashing into somebody…

Ash's tray went clattering to the floor, as he managed to save his sacred chocolate chip muffin; he also caught a scared red-head. "Misty? What are you doing?" Ash asked the newbie, embarrassed Misty stole a glance at the girl who had threatened her.

Ash watched Misty's wary movements and chuckled,

"Oh, The Gothic jerks eh? Yeah, try not to go near em, they're scary…" Ash whispered knowingly.

Misty still looked scared at the prospect of the older girl coming over and killing her.

Ash saw this look, "You can sit with us, I mean, if you'd like to…" He trailed off, as Drew elbowed people out of the way, and finally got past Max and his nerd gang's epic game of Pokémon Cards.

"There you are… I was looking for ya Ash." Drew smiled as Misty kindly.

Misty grinned back meekly,

"Oh! I forgot! Misty, this is Drew; he's my partner in crime!" Ash was soon in a headlock firmly,

"You were gonna say partners in rhyme! Weren't you Ashy-boy?" Drew laughed as Ash struggled stubbornly.

Misty smirked at the two's childish behaviour, as a brunette haired girl with sapphire blue eyes approached them, tutting.

"Drew, you really should try to behave more like a gentleman, especially in front of out newest member…" May gloated, pushing Drew to the ground.

"This is May, May meet Misty!" Ash introduced them as he was pulled into a wrestling match.

May glanced at her before giggling, "C'mon, they'll find their sense in a minute" Misty followed May over to the table.

Little did Misty know that while she, May, Ash and Drew sat eating, and well, Drew and May squabbling, somebody watched her, no, screw someone, three people…

"Are you the new girl?" Asked a loud and obnoxious voice, Misty nodded to the posh girl; she had navy-blue eyes, which matched her hair colour, and a long pink, cashmere jumper.

"Hey! Mel, we gotta newbie here!"

A girl with brown hair stepped out from the crowd, strutting towards them, with a another girl in tow,

Drew dropped his plastic fork.

May went quiet.

And Ash found his feet suddenly very interesting…

"I'm Mel, This is Dawn and this here," she pointed to the other girl beside her, "Is Giselle…"

Giselle ignored Misty, sticking her nose in the air snobbily. (Don't even know if that's a real word!)

Misty glared at her, before returning her glance over to Mel.

Mel sighed, "You wanna come sit on our table? It's better than sitting with this Hakura loser…" Giselle giggled.

May clenched her fists, angrily.

"Oh look at that! Whittle Hakura girl is gonna go cry to her big gym loving freak of a dad!" Giselle sneered.

May growled, and before she could stop herself, snapped back, surprising the threesome.

"No-one, TALKS about my Dad, like that…!" She snarled, making noises like an angry ursaring.

Unfortunately for May, she hadn't eaten anything yet, and her stomach growled loudly, making poor May go quiet.

The three girls laughed their heads off, before Mel replied, "C'mon, let leave snorlax girl and her troop of munchlax's to scoff."

May looked away, sheepishly, as if about to cry. Drew gave Dawn a glare as she scuttled after her two older role-models.

"Well, they're nasty…" Misty murmured.

"Yeah, real jerks, like the boys version of Oak, almost…" Ash replied, sighing.

Suddenly, Gary appeared, shoving his way across towards his table, his fan girl minions in tow.

"Annie! Get me ketchup!" Oak commanded.

The fan girl nearest replied with a "yes! Anything for you Gary!" before trying to reach the ketchup only to find herself in a mob of girls, all desperately wanting to serve Oak his ketchup.

"My fan club is better than his…" Drew moaned.

As on queue, Gary sauntered up to the green-haired teen, Drew ignored him, flipping his fringe ignorantly.

"Say, Hayden, wanna competition?"

Drew's eyes met Gary's gleeful ones.

"What kind of competition?" Drew glared, subconsciously clutching May's hand as she sniffled.

"A fan one." Gary replied, "If you can get your fan girls to do whatever you want, I'll strike you a deal, and let you and your little girlfriends and Ketchum have one pokémon in school each. Yes, even that filthy rat pokemon Newbie"

Misty grinned smugly at this.

As Oak left Drew vowed to get everybody in the entire school with him.

They just had to make Gary look stupid, and that would e it. And Drew would have every girl in the school falling head over heels for the young, green-haired coordinator.

As Misty reached down to pet her hidden pokémon, she couldn't feel his static at the touch, she looked under the table, NO Pikachu.

(Well we all know what Pikachu's favourite food is! Especially served by fan girls belonging to a jerk.)

To be continued!

Review!


	3. Girl War begins

The Feelings Mutual chapter three

My birthday on the 3rd Oct! IM SOOOO EXCITED! I might finally get that Totodile plushie and Glaceon and Leafeon plush's I've always wanted! .

"As I sneak and peak from wherever I please,

My yellow outline is just like a combee's,

I forage and fumble in the autumn sun,

And in summer, perk up my ears as I run.

My tail stands proudly,

Like a beacon of lightning,

So you can't beat me,

My thunder bolts will leave you on the ground writhing,

When you ask me something I'll answer with a friendly "pika!"

As I've not always been much of a big speaker…

What pokémon am I?

It's plain to see,

When I call my name,

And chant,

"Pikapi!"

Misty sighed as she read out her homework, by the end, everybody was clapping and cheering.

Ash groaned, his poem was AWFUL, how was Misty such a good writer?

"Very good Miss Waterflower!" Mr Dash replied, "Next up is, Mr Ketchum!"

Ash immediately snapped out of his daydream, and headed to the front of the class clutching a scrunched up piece of paper, Mr Dash raised his eyebrows, as Ash gulped fiercely.

He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Hightailing through the forest you'll see,

An apple for you, and one for me,

I will light the way with my beacon of a tail,

As I pass the grass,

The pokémon will wail,

Scampering with scales,

And tampering with tails,

My flamethrower is just a beginner,

With little time to boil and simmer,

My rage builds and I attack my foe,

One more dodge then attack!

Down that darned squirtle goes!

Heheh, the fire type will always rule,

Against a bulbasaur,

I'm nobody's fool.

And when I evolve, and reach up to my final climb,

I'll fly to stars and travel through space and time!"

Ash finished, looking hopefully up from his paper,

To his surprise, quite a few people clapped.

After lesson…

"Ash will you help me go and give Pikachu some exercise?" Misty asked pleadingly.

Ash groaned, it was winter!

But Ash would rather spare a few minutes in the cold, than feel electric pulses run through his body all lunchtime.

Agreeing, the two headed down the corridor, only to bump into May and Drew, doing, guess what, SQUABBLING.

"You cheated! You only won cos you chose a type advantage over my beautifly!" May squealed indignantly.

Drew smirked, "Not my fault that your beautifly went down straight away to my Flygon…"

There twosome's, fight was interrupted by Mel, Dawn and Giselle.

"Look it's the loser and green boy…" Mel chanted.

May suddenly went very quiet and shuffled her feet, embarrassed.

Mel continued,

"If your beautifly can't even put up a good fight to Mr. Drew's Flygon, then you're not a very good co-ordinator…" Giselle sneered and Mel's words rang through May's head.

Without realising what she was doing, May flung herself forward in an attempt to shut Mel and her army of skanks up for good.

Just in time, Drew grabbed May and held her firmly.

"I think you've caused enough trouble here now." Snapped Drew fiercely,

Mel and her cronies sneered,

"Whatever you say cutie!" Mel flirted with Drew unexpectantly.

May growled, Mel was trying to win Drew over

"Oh and, May? Try not to get jealous!" Mel cackled before strutting off, Dawn and Giselle in tow…

May snarled, "Who does she think she is anyway!"

Drew cowered at May's sudden outburst.

May growled.

This, was girl war…

REVIEW!


	4. Drew's Dilemma

The Feelings Mutual – chapter 4

Finally, I'm back, I would've been back MUCH sooner, but as I told you guys last time, it was my birthday.

It was ok.

We went to the Hole in 3D, and then had fish and chips with my bff.

One slight misfortune though…

I threw up.

And I didn't stop doing so until the next day, and again.

Eventually an evening after my, well, "crap" birthday, my parents phoned the hospital.

AND, guess what.

I had appendicitis.

JUST GREAT!

SO I HAD TO STAY IN THERE FOR DAYS!

AND while all my school pals waited with baited breath to give me my much anticipated pressies!

Well, for the first time I ended up with over 100 texts!

What do they say, oh yeah "always look on the bright side of life…"

Well that's a joke! Anyways, I'm gonna start the story now or I'll go into telling you they put me on the operating table before I was unconscious…

ON WITH THE STORY! ^.^

May sighed.

History was only a single lesson, but it felt like YEARS. Twirling her hair into ringlets, May listened somewhat impatiently for that all-important ringing of the bell…

Eventually, May was released, upon the world for another day.

Suddenly, her slightly annoying POKéMON pal, popped out of it's well disguised and hidden pokéball, and began to run down the corridor along with May's history essay, "MUNCHLAX! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!" she screeched, as people made way for the sprinting student.

However, when May reached around the corner, she smacked into somebody, sending both her and him, sprawling to the floor.

May opened her eyes after falling and silently gasped, "D-Drew?" she stuttered, bright pink in the face.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Drew hissed climbing to his feet arrogantly before flicking his fringe, making sure it was PERFECT.

Several girls in the corridor fainted as he did so…

"Well maybe if you weren't so rude! HMPH!" May stormed off, leaving a slightly irritated Drew, standing in the exact same spot.

A little further down the corridor, May spotted Munchlax, harassing a lower-form, and returned him to his ball, May thanked the year-below student gratefully, his name was Brendan, and he too had a hidden pokémon with him, retracting a pokéball from his belt, he released a Mudkip. May cooed over the little mud-fish POKéMON, as it waved its head-fin at her politely.

Eventually, May looked at her clock, gasping, she realised the time, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I've gotta go now, I'll speak again, ok?" May cried sheepishly, Brendan nodded understandingly, and Mudkip waved her off with his fin.

Running down the corridor for a second time that day, May this time bumped into someone different, Paul.

He sort of looked half sideways at her, like he knew her, but couldn't quite remember where from.

"What's up Paul?" May asked smiling cheerfully as she watched Paul glare back grumpily.

"Ketchum, Waterflower and Hayden wondered where you were. They're waiting for you in the Poképark…" He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

May smirked, "Anything else?" she grinned.

Paul thought for a second before answering, looking like he had a nasty smell under his nose, "oh yeah, Troublesome was looking for you, she's waiting by the front gate." He scowled as he said this, and walked off, only just muttering a faint "bye."

May huffed. "WHY ARE BOYS SO RUDE?" she wondered as she strolled to the front gate, searching for the blue-haired co-ordinator.

Meanwhile, In the Poképark….

"Goddammit Misty! Stop beating me at Tangrowth's vine swing! Obviously Pikachu's not gonna be as great as Poliwag at it!" Ash yelled, desperately.

Misty just gloated, taking pride as her Poliwag hopped elegantly from vine to vine, whilst Pikachu straggled behind, swinging with its lightning-bolt shaped tail.

Drew watched as his Roserade practiced the spinning spikes and magical leaf combo, again and again, the Pokémon had almost cracked it. Drew decide to give Absol a bit of a run around, throwing the pokéball into the air, Drew spotted another co-ordinator less than 100 yards away, he had silver hair, blue eyes, and beside him stood a Mudkip and a Aron. Practising what looked like a combined Muddy water and ice beam. Drew smirked, this guy was a _beginner_. Eagerly, Drew strutted over to the younger trainer, vowing to show him how it's REALLY done…

"That was some Ice beam/Muddy water combo." Drew fakely complimented as Brendan turned around to face him, and he and Mudkip straightened up. "Are you the-the famous co-ordinator, D-Drew, H-Hayden?" Brendan gasped.

Drew fought his snigger which was dying to escape. Instead he just nodded.

"I'll show ya how battles and co-ordination's REALLY done…" Drew gloated, pulling out two pokéballs,

"You're on!" Brendan cried energetically, Drew sneered, _this guy was weak._

Drew revealed Flygon who flew low over the ground, jeering, next up, Drew tossed another pokéball into the arena, and Absol sprinted up and down, eager to battle.

Brendan knew _exactly _what to do. Extending his arm, he released a Nuzleaf.

Drew laughed, "You're planning to beat my Grade A Pokémon with a …. Nuzleaf? Heheh this is too rich…"

Brendan's muscles tensed. Then, he simply smiled, this confused Drew, "You'll see…" he muttered.

Releasing his second POKéMON, a Rhydon appeared. Drew took a step back. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Brendan just kept smiling, that REALLY ticked off Drew.

As the battle began, first to go down was none-other than Nuzleaf, but then, something happened, it began glowing and once the light had faded a different POKéMON was standing in Nuzleaf's place… Shiftry.

Drew battled on, but unfortunately, Flygon went down, and an exhausted Absol, finally collapsed.

Drew grew angry, he couldn't lose to a… _NOVICE!_

Retracting another two pokéballs Drew desperately flung them onto the battlefield.

"Rose-rose!" one said after completing a 360 degree turn.

"Masquer! Masquer!" Masquerain cried, floating confidently. Drew looked pleased, as his rival accepted, and threw two more pokéballs onto the field. But Drew was surprised again.

Opposite his Masquerain, stood an Aggron.

But, what POKéMON came next caught Drew completely Un-prepared…

CLIFFFY!

I PROMISE to update ASAP, honestly! (Tell me what pkmn u think it is!)

R&R

AAML


	5. The battle of boys

The Feeling's Mutual – Chapter 5

Ah! The next chapter my fellow fanficcers!

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do NOT own Pokemon, cos if I did, who ever told Satoshi Tajiri to get Misty off would die, a slow and painful death… Muahahah!

Anyways, thanks for the review, LyraxEthan, much appreciated, you'll see what Pokémon it is now!

Last time…

_"Rose-rose!" one said after completing a 360 degree turn._

_"Masquer! Masquer!" Masquerain cried, floating confidently. Drew looked pleased, as his rival accepted, and threw two more pokéballs onto the field. But Drew was surprised again._

_Opposite his Masquerain, stood an Aggron._

_But, what POKéMON came next caught Drew completely Un-prepared…_

Out of Brendan's pokéball, came … a blue and orange POKéMON, It roared loudly at Drew and his team, and Roserade quivered slightly.

Drew grew annoyed, but he'd vowed to win, He wouldn't go down easily…

"Masquerain! Silver wind! Roserade! The Magical Leaf combo!" Drew commanded, both of his POKéMON springing to life instantaneously.

"Aggron use Dig! And you use ice beam on that Roserade!" Brendan yelled, as his Aggron dodged Masquerain's elite move, and dug straight through the battlefield.

The other POKéMON, however, wasn't so lucky… Falling back a bit from Drew's strongest Pokemon's Magical leaf, he released an extremely powerful ice beam, which struck Masquerain hard, freezing it in a block of ice.

Drew growled, Roserade had to be careful… He recalled his trusty Masquerain, praising her before fixing on his next pokéball.

"Go! Butterfree!" he cried, as the butterfly POKéMON fluttered effortlessly before releasing a strong psybeam at the opposition…

Meanwhile….

"Ash! We've lost them now!" Misty moaned angrily, before taking another look for her precious Poliwag, and huffing in frustration.

"Not my fault Team Rocket snuck off with Pikachu and Poliwag, mind you, who'd want a Poliwag, they're so common…" He muttered, unfortunately for Ash, Misty had heard enough.

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM!" she screeched, making Ash cringe in fear.

"Eh… Nothing…" He squeaked, covering his ears to save them.

As May and Dawn strolled through the Poképark, a multicoloured psybeam flew through the bushes and hit May, square in the stomach, she fell to the ground in pain.

Dawn, shrieking, grabbed May and started to storm through the bushes, dragging a very be-draggled May along with her.

"WHO DID THAT!" Dawn screeched, halting Drew and Brendan's battle…

Drew looked up with wide eyes, uh oh, it was Dawn…

"Who was it?" she cried loudly, making both boys and their POKéMON cover their ears, _Geez, her temper's almost as bad as Misty's… _ Drew winced, watching his Roserade desperately trying to cover its non-existent ears…

Brendan spoke up, bravely, but foolishly, Drew noted.

"What's it to you?" he answered, cockily, that only made Dawn even angrier, that somebody would have the cheek to hurt her best friend, and then not even apologise!

May quietly sunk away from Dawn, clutching her stomach tightly; she struggled off, to find Ash and Misty…

"WHAT'S IT TO ME! WELL, ONLY THE FACT THAT STUPID PSYBEAM OF YOUR'S HIT MY BEST FRIEND!" Dawn basically roared this, her face was red as a charmeleon, and all the Starly and Spearow had evacuated the trees, even the sleeping hoot-hoot's had flown off.

"Wha… you're… Best… Friend?" Drew yelped, almost stumbling over his Roserade and into the hedge behind him…

"Drew! What are you doing here?" Dawn yelled, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"You know this loonie?" Brendan sneered, his tone was snotty, Drew didn't like it…

Drew glared at Brendan, and flicked his fringe mockingly, "Well, I don't see you with any friends…" Drew smirked.

This time, it was Brendan's turn to glare, "Hmph! We'll finish this later… C'mon Aggron! Swampert!" he shouted before returning his POKéMON to the correct balls.

After he was gone, Dawn stared at Drew, "Was that your psybeam that hit May?" she questioned.

Drew's face turned pale, white as a sheet, he looked like a Glalie, and he was so white infact Dawn though he was gonna faint any second…

"Hey! Wait up grass-head!" Dawn yelled after Drew, but she was too late, Drew was already sprinting tirelessly across the park grounds, calling for May.

"How could I be so stupid!" he cursed at himself, feeling like an idiot as he noticed a young couple in their early twenties staring at him bewildered.

Drew had had no luck whatsoever, he'd been searching non-stop for May, and he'd only managed to bump into a tired Ash and Misty who were still trying to blame each other for losing their Pokémon.

Drew thought he'd give it one last try, before using his Butterfree to find her, when he heard a noise, of bushes rustling.

Drew tore through the bush, "MAY? IS THAT YOU?" It wasn't May, but Jesse, James and Meowth, and what looked suspiciously like…

"Ash's Pikachu! Misty's Poliwag!" he exclaimed, stating g the obvious.

The rockets panicked. "Get going Hayden Twerp!" Jesse hissed, clutching the cage containing a crying Poliwag.

James grabbed Pikachu's cage and Meowth and glared at Drew.

"Seviper! Attack him!" Jesse snarled as the poison snake appeared before him, however, Drew was not fazed, he was ready.

"Let's go! ROSERADE!" Drew smiled at the pathetic rockets.

"Ha! A grass type is no match for Jesse's Seviper!" James giggled hysterically.

This angered Drew and his prized Pokémon further.

"ROSERADE! Show ém what you're made of!" he yelled, his face red with anger.

Roserade used a magical leaf, sending all three members of Team Rocket and Jesse's Seviper, "Blasting off again."

Recovering the two cages, Drew pryed open Poliwag's but couldn't undo Pikachu.

The yellow Pokémon sighed desperately, clinging onto the bars with its tiny vermillion coloured paws.

Midnight…

"This is your entire fault Ash Ketchum!" Misty screamed angrily.

"Oh yeah? How's it mine?" he retorted pointing a shaky finger at the aggravated red-head.

The two hadn't been friends for more than a few days, yet they'd already had their fair share of squabbles, Pikachu was in for a rough time when he got back…

REVIEW!

AAML


	6. Oak versus Ketchum

The feeling's mutual chapter 6

Groaning, Ash began to write his essay, he'd gotten a break detention, again. Him and Misty had been so busy searching for his Pikachu and her poliwag, that they'd forgotten to do the homework.

But Misty, being the "new girl" got away with it, while Ash had to now sit and write a 2000 word essay...

Mind you, Misty had had quite a surprise when Ash revealed that he too had an electric poke'mon, who was also a Pikachu, the two poke's seemed to get along well, until him and Misty began to do the tangrowth vine swing, Misty's pikachu got injured, which had apparently been "Ash's fault"...

So Misty ended up using poliwag' who in turn was beating Pikachu, until Team Rocket appeared, stealing the pair of competing poke'mon.

Misty and himself, eventually got thier poke'mon pals back, thanks to Drew...

Meanwhile...

May strolled down the corridor, yawning all the way . Drew had phoned her about a million times last night, their talk mostly consisted of Drew apologising, and forever asking if she was ok now.

May had had a bit of a stomach ache, but that was about it...

As May began to grab stuff from her locker for the next lesson, since she had nothing else to do, Misty was going for a jog with her Pikachu, and Drew and Ash had bunked off homework, so were in detention.

Someone came down the corridor, calling her name, "Hey!May!"

thinking it was Drew, May spun round instantly. Her face dropped, it was only Brendan...

"hey Brendan, what's up?" May smiled, noting a small Mudkip chasing behind him.

This time, it was Brendan's turn to go quiet...

He blushed bright red, before staring at the floor, mulling over what exactly to say.

"well, May, I... I, was wondering, if you, um, maybe ... Wanted to go... To the disco with me?" Brendan continued to stare at his feet as he mumbled.

May nearly dropped her maths folder on Mudkip's head.

"Ummm..." May began, "I'll... Think about it..." she muttered, staring at Mudkip.

"well let me know soon! Thanks May!" the boy smiled, and turned round and walked to his next class...

The bell went, making May jump about five foot in the air, and she dropped her maths onto someone's head.

"Ouch! May! Watch where ya' drop that thing!" Drew yelped, rubbing his head.

"oops! Sorry Drew..." May apologised, as he handed her the folder.

Meanwhile...

"let's see, hmm, maths, english (yuck!), and drama..." Ash murmured, selecting his books, and heading down the corridor, in every which way he glanced, there was posters, advertising the disco...Ash took his eyes off of the path for a moment, not noticing as Misty ran straight at him.

The pair smacked into the floor, groaning, Ash sat up...

"urgh! Not again Misty..." Ash whined, getting to his feet, and helping Misty up along with him.

"s... Sorry, Ash..." Misty stuttered, her face bright red.

The two began to walk down the corridor, when they were interrupted by a familliar voice,

"Hey red..."

Ash growled, as Gary advanced towards him, funnily enough, none of his fan girls were anywhere to be seen...

"what do you want?" Ketchum snarled.

catching Ash by surprise, Gary shoved him against the wall, holding him up by his collar, "getting brave eh Ashy Boy!"

Ash began to choke, his eyes growing bigger every second.

"Put. Him. Down." Misty spat, calling out Pikachu...

Gary smirked at the red-head, "pikachu? That's no match for my Blastoise..."

Misty snarled, leaping at Oak, however , Gary dropped Ash and caught Misty, who immediately began struggling in his arms...

Next thing Misty knew, everyone who was headed to classes were screaming, "fight!" and Ash and Gary were locked into a fighting match.

Dawn was shocked, Gary was older than Ash, he'd get beaten up, then May and Drew appeared next to Dawn.

"what! Has Ash lost his mind!" Drew shouted, diving into the scramble between the two trainers from Pallet.

May and Dawn spotted Paul, who looked as if he was going to follow suit any second.

Dawn grabbed the lavender-haired, stonyfaced boy, and shook him.

"Dawn! Over here!"

Dawn stood still, damn, it was Melody...

Dawn immediately let go of Paul, who was Giselle's boyfriend, and struggled towards her, "friends" , Giselle looked unimpressed as Dawn failed to meet her gaze. The silence between the three was interrupted as Mr Dash, Mrs Ward, and the headmaster, entered.

May was suddenly grabbed by a pair of rough hands. Brendan began to drag her away from the battle. However, Drew spotted him, he was gonna hurt May!

Drew left Ash and Gary to it, and pounced on Brendan, clawing at his trouser leg, Drew tripped him, pulling the younger kid into a fight. May shrieked, as Drew and Brendan rolled around on the floor, both were strong, and no-one was winning. Ash and Gary, were still fighting mercilessly, until they both stood up, facing eachother off...

"You're dead Oak..." Ash growled.

But Gary just sniggered, this confused Ash, who was about to call him a coward, when Gary's fist made contact with his face, Ash fell to the ground , clutching his face, and fighting the urge to scream...

Mrs Ward rushed up to Drew and Brendan, grabbing Drew , who was obviously hurt. Mrs Ward struggled, to keep Drew still. "May! Grab Brendan!" she yelled, as Brendan leapt at the shattered Drew.

Misty stood still, panicking, she called on Ash's pikachu, and hers to thundershock the entire place.

The corridor crackled as electricity slowed everything down.

Gary writhed as the static corsed through him, Drew and Brendan lay limp in Mrs Ward's and May's arms.

Before the chaos could commence again, the headmaster spoke up.

"Everyone else to their classes!" he bellowed, everyone shrunk back in fear, and departed the scene.

In the middle of the corridor, stood Gary, shaking slightly, and panting heavily.

Misty had a right mind to kill Gary as she spotted Ash lying on the floor clutching his head.

"you monster!" Misty screamed at Oak, as she helped Ash up, who was clutching a bleeding nose and staggering like a drunk...

Mr Dash got Misty, Ash, and Gary to come to the headmaster's office...

While Drew and Brendan were sent to the medical centre...

Ash's nose had been broken, and Gary was put into suspension, and Misty was allowed to leave...

Misty glared angrily at Gary, who swaggered down the corridor, obviously boasting that he'd beaten Ash up.

Misty caught up with May, who had left Dawn to hang out with her popular friends.

Misty watched as Gary continued to wink at her.

He scared her, the way he grabbed her.

He WANTED her.

Xtra long chappy! Hope u enjoyed!

P.s ash and misty BOTH have'pikachus.

brendan has a mudkip AND a swampert.

dawn is pals with both ash and misty's crew, and with the populars.

paul really IS giselle's boyf!

AAML:)

.


	7. A 'Cake'Tastrophie

The Feeling's Mutual -Chapter 7.

A 'Cake'-Tastrophie!

Hey everyone! I have been reading high school fics and wanted to update! Just to let cha all know, the final chappy of The Meeting for Futures is underway, and there will be a surprise kiss! But, between, who? Haha, it's NOT who you'd expect!

Anyways, my phone is back! Yaya! I can get back to updating sooner!

So, without further redo, let's begin!

...

"So, then, My Pachirisu totally owned the kid's Shellos and..." Dawn babbled on, boring them all with a story about how Pachirisu had kicked a Shellos' butt... Misty sighed.

Ash hadn't come into school today, of course, he'd gone straight home after yesterdays chaos with Gary Oak, _ Probably to have his nose bandaged up or something like that..._ Misty thought to herself, stirring the straw in her milkshake as Dawn continued.

May began to fall asleep, but before long, with Dawn STILL talking, Drew nudged her, smirking slightly.

"You were snoring." He explained, a smile that was not genuine appearing on his smug face, making the brunette blush.

"Shut it." She mumbled, folding her arms on the plastic table beside her tray of untouched food and laying her head in her arms.

Drew, who was beside her, kept giving her looks, and then, he turned back to her.

"Wanna get outta here? Dawn looks ready to delight us all with her latest story of how Piplup overcame a Wurmple..." Drew chuckled, making May giggle.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked, her eyebrows creasing into a frown as she glared over at the threesome's table which was next to her, Melody, and Giselle's.

The brunette gave Misty a look.

The redhead gulped.

...

"Nothing, carry on." Drew clasped a hand around May's mouth.

While Misty and the populars were focused on, well, not listening to Dawn, Drew and May got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Do you think Misty will be OK on her own?" May gasped, turning back, not wanting to leave their new friend all by herself in a strange cafeteria.

"She's got Dawn, and not even Dawn will be able to resist being nice to Misty." Drew murmured.

May nodded, and followed the greenhead down the corridor.

Suddenly, Drew began to bristle with anger.

May waved to Brendan as he passed, watching him smile at her, then, scowl at Drew.

She sighed, turning back to him, "Where are we going, anyways?" She asked, catching glimpses every other second at the posters for the disco which were stuck messily every six inches along the walls.

"You remember, that, Gary challenged me to a fangirl competiton?" Drew began, May nodded.

"Well, I have the advantage now that he is locked in the head's office for today and tomorrow!" He smiled gleefully, pumping the air with his fist.

"So, you brought, Me? Along to watch you flirt like a loser to a bunch of girls we hardly know... Why, Drew?" May groaned, looking slightly annoyed as they caught eachother's eyes.

He turned around to face her, a teasing look on his face, "Did you REALLY want to sit and listen to Dawn Berlitz ALL LUNCH? Cos that can be arranged. I am sure she has many, MAAANY stories about the time that her Cyndaquil..." Drew teased, before May cried out,

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay and watch you flirt!" She yelled, receiving several wierd looks from passer-bys.

"Well, whaddya know? Your voice IS as loud as your stomach!" Drew teased, before running down the corridor, May in tow, yelling insults all the way.

...

The bell rang for the final lesson of the day, and Dawn, after eventually being ditched by even Misty, who managed to be polite by saying, "She had to go feed Pikachu."

The bluenette sighed, climbing the stairs to the History classroom, NOT looking forward to a double lesson on The Industrial Revolution (A/N: Soooo BORING!) and how coal was transferred.

As she was about to open the door, Giselle opened it first, slamming it in Dawn's face.

The blue haired girl lay slightly dazed on the floor as Giselle waved her brown locks at Dawn and took off with an evil smirk.

Dawn stuck her finger up after the stuck-up bitch, but when she turned round she saw Paul standing, looking unimpressed.

Dawn sweatdropped as she realised she was STILL giving the middle finger to Paul's girlfriend, even now she had disappeared from sight.

She stopped, and Paul smirked at her.

"You're lucky she didn't see you. And lucky that we've got a cover teacher who still hasn't arrived." He added briskly, not offering to help her up as he walked back through the door.

Dawn growled, but walked into the classroom anyway...

Double lesson was a breeze.

The teacher that had been cursed, erm, I mean, given a paycheck to look after the unruly group of teens hadn't the slightest clue on how to control them.

Dawn glanced out the window, before texting on her pink, fluffy phone to May...

"Tut tut Dee Dee! No phones in class!" A familliar voice whispered in her ear.

"Get lost Kenny... and stop calling me THAT!" She grumbled, glaring at him angrily.

She was definately NOT in the mood to be teased by her old friend right now...

"Hey! You look kinda beat Dee dee, what's up?" Kenny asked, moving next to her.

She looked up to glare at him, but saw he was genuinely interested and held it back.

"Not much, just that Giselle thinks I'm in love with her boyfriend, who hates my guts, and that I am so bored!" She yelled, making Kenny shudder in his seat.

Dawn was hardly ever grumpy, always bubbly and cheery, unless it had anything to do with Paul...

"That guy's a jerk." Kenny murmured, pointing at the stony-faced boy, who was sat beside Giselle, she was swooning over him like a seven year old girl does a Skitty-cat...

Dawn just sighed, resting her head on her hands.

"Hey, whaddya say me and you, ice cream, at the park after this?, my treat Dee Dee!" Kenny smiled, nudging her gently and in a friendly manner.

She nodded, smiling back at him.

Hell, she didn't need Paul. Not when she always had a nice, childhood friend like Kenny there, to pick her up when she was down...

...

The bell for the end of school rang, and May trailed out, arguing with her abnoxious friend Drew, over why he got one more mark than her in the Spanish test?

"Because I am better than you. Simples." Was his reply as he flicked his fringe at her rudely.

"You know what Drew! One day, I am gonna shave or cut or incinerate off that stupid, floppy fringe and then YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She yelled, yanking on it for measure.

Drew began yelping as May dragged him angrily through the school gates, Misty not far behind...

"Hey, Red."

Misty felt herself heat up as she turned around to face the last person on earth she probably ever wanted to see...

"What do YOU want?" She glared at him, giving the famous 'deathstare', the same one that had often been transferred when it was aimed at Ash.

"Not much, just, a friendly conversation..." Gary smiled cheaply at her, making her blood run cold.

"You're the last person here that I would ever want to talk to since you broke Ash's nose, go find some other unfortunate person to irritate..." She grumbled, turning away from him and beginning to follow Drew and May again.

"See ya round, Red. And if you ever get bored of that wimpy Ketchum, you know who to come to sweetie!" He waved her off as she gave him a dirty look and ran after her loved-up friends.

...

The next day.

...

"I don't care! I should've beaten you!" May hollered, still. She was arguing with Drew...

"Tch." Drew tsked at her, walking inbetween Misty and May as the threesome made their way to school.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared behind them, grabbing May by the shoulder.

"Hey Ash! How are ya? Feelin' better?" May asked punching Drew in the gut as he began to snigger at his friend.

Ash grunted a reply, and shot Drew a look.

Misty gave the raven haired boy an amused look as he walked beside her, a giant plaster stuck to his nose.

"Yeah, thank Gary for my new, 'accessory'" Ash growled, pointing angrily at the plaster, "This is gonna be sooo embarassing... I just hope I don't have to wear this when the disco comes..."

May left Drew alone, and turned to Ash and Misty, "Oh yeah! Have you guys been asked by anyone yet?"

Misty shook her head, sighing.

Ash did the same, except, he didn't sigh.

"You?" Misty asked, May nodded.

"Well, the other day that lower-class guy, Brendan? Asked me, I told him I'd think about it..." She talked with Misty.

At the mention of Brendan, Drew's 'least fave' person in the world, he grunted.

"Well, I don't see what your problem is with the kid! All you two have done so far is fight and give eachother the evils..." May yelled, turning back to Drew.

Drew kept quiet.

As they got through the school gates, the gossip of Dawn finally landing herself a boyfriend was spreading like a wildfire.

"Dawn? And... Kenny Thompson?" May murmured, slightly confused.

"Old friends..." Drew explained, flicking his fringe and watching as his now enlargened fangroup fainted before his drop-dead-gorgeousness...

"Do those girls HAVE to follow us?" Ash growled grumpily, his voice sounded very nasally through a broken nose and a large plaster.

"Just jealous you don't have fangirls..." Drew said to himself, opening his locker and retracting his DT folder.

...

First lesson for Ash and Misty.

Cookery.

Ash had hardly slept the night before, so, in the middle of his attempt at a Chocolate cake, he began to nod off.

"Ash!"

His head shot up, and he came face to face with Misty, who was unsuccessfully icing a victoria sponge that she had made. Well, Ash supposed it was a Victoria sponge, only with jam sprayed over it and in a wonky shape.

Misty giggled at Ash.

He suddenly remembered that he had fallen asleep in his mixture, and, stealing a look in a nearby mirror, he almost chuckled to himself. He had a beard of chocolate and flour, and a gooey mustache of egg mixture.

"What's that supposed to be? A Pachirisu roadkill?" Ash smirked, pointing his flour coated fingers at Misty's cake.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Speak for yourself..." She murmured, pointing her cleaner finger at his mess of flour, egg, cocoa icing and powder.

He groaned as he noticed his own failure that sat before him, only half of it still present in the original mixing bowl...

"Help?" Misty asked the teenage boy, who sighed, running his fingers through his hair, only realising the mistake AFTER he had sucessfully rubbed flour and chocolate into his unruly mop of raven black hair...

Whilst Ash went to the bathroom to extract the concoction of ingredients from his hair, Misty wandered over to his, erm, 'cake'.

Carefully, she mixed the ingredients, half of which, as she noted was missing, she noticed Ash had been snacking on...

Then, she placed it in the oven, and turned the dial.

When Ash had returned, he thanked Misty and tried to coat her in flour.

Luckily, the teacher had gone to the loo, so, Misty, dived at Ash, self-raising flour in one hand, chocolate coated wooden spoon in the other.

Soon, the entire class had become enveloped in a flour fight, and the room had turned a grey colour.

Misty and Ash both chuckled as they sneaked down the corridor, off to the toilets to clean themselves of cake ingredients and more...

When they both emerged, their clothes were at the hems covered in brown and white.

As Misty and Ash both settled down beside Drew and May for lunch, the brunette and green haired teens almost fainted.

"Ohmygoodness! What the heck happened to you to!" May cried out, dusting a spot of white from Misty's orange hair.

All of a sudden, Dawn and Kenny made their way to the table, but stopped in their tracks as they noticed the two dirty teens.

As Kenny, Dawn, May and Drew ate, still not quite believing what they were seeing, Ash and Misty explained what had happened.

Later on, the two began to play footsie, kicking Drew by accident more than once...

...

May and Drew settled down into Art class, their objective, paint a POKe'MON.

"Argh! goddamnit I cannot get my brush to stay inside the lines!" May yelled, hitting her fist on the table in frustration.

Drew looked grimly over at May's outofline attempt of adding some colour to her Torchic painting.

She saw him staring and glanced at his masterpiece.

Drew had painted a Zigzagoon, it even had shading in the right places and not once had he gone over the lines or mixed the colours.

"Lemme help." He assured her, saving her poor Torchic as he carefully brushed inside the lines, making the painting look more like a Torchic, than humanly possible.

"Wow May! I'm impressed! Great artwork!" Mrs Jones praised the bandanna clad brunette, and handed her back her painting as they headed out the door.

As May, beaming, strolled down the corridor, she noticed the greenhaired genius who had rescued her painting just in time.

"T-thanks, Drew" She smiled warmly at him, and he smirked back.

"What would you do without me, eh?" He asked, placing a piece of paper in her hands, flipping his fringe and walking away from her.

May smiled at the boy, before looking at the something he'd given her.

It was his painting of the Zigzagoon, and at the bottom, is said in Drew's elaborate handwriting.

"Thanks May, I always gotta save ur butt! Catch ya later! Drew x"

May felt anger rise at the first part, but began to blush as she noted the 'x' at the end.

Drew Hayden.

He was messing with her head again.

...

To be Continued!

whoa! Long chapter!

Dedicated to Ivybean!

Xxx

-AAML:)


End file.
